gummybubblescoolestplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Anion Popperton
'Anion Popperton ' is one of the main characters in Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Planet. He is the youngest and most intelligent (despite being dumb occasionally) member of the Popperton family. He attends Ellamora Senior High along his older sisters even though he's only 12. Appearance He is a small, blue rabbit. He slightly resembles his mother, Rickard, only slimmer and shorter. Anion wears an orange shirt with a white trim. He also wears brown shorts. However in Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Movie EVER!, he wears a white collared shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows and maroon vest. He also wears brown pants and sneakers. Like the rest of the family, he grew hair. Personality He is a young rabbit who is intelligent despite being dumb occasionally. He usually do crazy stuffs and annoy people. Like his father, he's good at pranking. Aside from being dumb, he is also a fast runner. He always get to snatch his lunch box when he was in a hurry to school. Even though Nicholas already warned him that his sneaky skills might lead him to danger, he still kept doing it. He also got a special power called Glow-In-the-Dark eyes. It was acquired because of his diet of eating only carrots. Occasionally when he is angry, he got super strength because he is able to bend the curtain rod or wreck the door lock. He also knows how to solve problems such as when the house caught on fire and he managed to save his sisters and clear the smoke. Despite his young age, he was able to fix Gummy-Bubble's computer when it was spilled by a chocolate drink. Because of being smart and hard-working, he was able to enter first year of highschool even though he's only 12. He is also very emotional when he lost a thing. When his Ragrotts 301X was thrown out to the window done by Tobrianna, he started crying. Also, when all the power of Ellamora shut down and Anion was doing in a middle of something, he started to have a big tantrum. Relationships Soon to be added... Gallery Soon to be added... Trivia *He made brief cameo in an episode of The Amazing Gumball. *Upon seeing that episode, Gummy-Bubble updated her Facebook that Anion is canon. *Despite being dumb, he's actually smart. *His name closely pronounced as onion. *In the outfit concepts for the movie, he's wearing a different set of clothes and later was replaced. *His super strength and super speed was based on Montojo. *The creator roughly changed Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Planet (now in their own cartoon). His look changed and no longer a Popperton but a Curdsy. *In the new version of GBCP, he seems to be a fan of Space Battles (a spoof of Star Wars). *Anion was voiced by Michael Jones, who voiced Leslon in the old GBCP. Jones also did the voice of Pikky and Mitty from Best Nutty Wishes and the titular character from Montojo's doodle show, Beng. Category:Males Category:Ellamora Students Category:Main Characters Category:2D Characters Category:Characters